


My once and again friend (you make it hard to defend all the love I want to send to you)

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Category: Elementary (TV), 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Geneviève and Jean are actually not OCs since they are canon Arsène Lupin characters, I just needed something to tag them as, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: After his dad dies, Kogure brings Noel to his older siblings, Geneviève and Jean Lupin, to protect him from Ganglers.Lupin sibling AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Named after the song, Once and Again friend by Dawn Mitschele
> 
> Geneviève appeared in the story, 813 (aka The three crimes of Arsène Lupin).
> 
> Jean first appeared in the story, La Cagliostro se venge (The revenge of the Countess of Cagliostro), from 1934.

“So, the old man's really gone, huh?” Geneviève said, placing a cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table. Kogure nodded. “Yes, he is.”

She glanced at the fourteen year old lying on the couch, sleeping. Geneviève leaned over, lowering her voice. “You said that Noël saw him killed, right?”

“No, but he found Arsène's body after the Ganglers left. I tried to get him to leave, but he insisted on finding out what happened.”

Geneviève nodded, casting a pitying look at Noël. “Poor little kitten.”  

Noël and Geneviève had met each other a couple times before. Mostly on each other's birthdays or holidays. They didn't really interact much outside of those times. Geneviève and Jean had their own lives to deal with and their own jobs. (Geneviève worked as a detective for GSPO while Jean worked as a consultant.)

Both her and her brother knew about the Ganglers. Jean had been kidnapped by one who used the face of one of their father's former lovers to manipulate and control him for several years after Jean's mother had died. Geneviève had been informed by Kogure about the Ganglers back when she was a little girl and had decided to become a detective to protect people from them. Nowadays, both of them tried to keep a low profile to avoid attracting attention from the Ganglers.

According to Kogure, Noël had come very close to getting kidnapped by Goche Ru Medou.

“Why didn't you just go to the Ganimards? I heard they have a great-granddaughter around Noël's age.”

Kogure frowned. “You know that Justin's son and granddaughter hated your father. I doubt they would have been pleased to see us.”

“Why not the Holmes family, then?”

“Morland is a manipulative asshole. He messed up both of his sons. I don't want him anywhere near Noël. I've also heard a rumour that his wife is currently in rehab for drug addiction and I'd rather not hinder her recovery.”

Geneviève shrugged. “Good point. What about Raffles or Bunny?”

“Bunny didn't have kids after he retired and no one knows what happened to Raffles.”

“We should continue talking in the morning.” Geneviève said. “I need to get up for work tomorrow.”

..

Noël had returned to France after the others had revived their loved ones. It seemed like the most natural thing to do, especially after the fact that his dad hadn't been revived with Satoru, Shori, Aya, and Shiho.

“Noël, did you bring Père back?” Jean asked when he came into the house. Noël shook his head. “Non. I...I failed.”

Jean guided him over to a chair in the study. “Are you okay, little brother?”

Noël laid his head on his older brother’s shoulder. “No, I'm not.”

..

**My once and again friend, you cross my mind now and then, and when you do I wish that I could ask you.**

Noël groaned, shifting under his blankets as the song played from downstairs. “Let me sleep.” He mumbled.

“Noël, get up.” He sat up, staring in shock at the person in his room.

“How the hell did you get in my room, Geneviève!?”

The woman grinned mischievously at him. “I picked your lock. You really need to get a new one.”

“Sister…” He groaned.

Noël flinched as a shirt was thrown at his face. “Put a shirt on. We have company.”

**How does your heart fare, because the weather's felt a bit cool in there the last few times that I have seen you out somewhere.**

**And I want to remind you that my heart knows you, it rolls like you, it opens and closes its doors too.**

He got up and put on some clothes. The song playing downstairs was a song Jean liked. He went downstairs to the study and stopped when he saw Satoru. Jean turned the music down as he entered.

**And I see you in there but I will not stare. You can use whatever mask feels safe to wear.**

“What are you doing here?” Noël asked, sitting down in a chair.

“I came because the others were concerned about you. You haven't really shown up to work for a couple weeks now or answered any texts from them either. They noticed you seemed a bit down after the Lupinrangers’ loved ones were revived, so they asked me to check on you.” Satoru replied. Noël was surprised that the Patorangers and Lupinrangers still cared about him.

“I...I figured that after their mission was done, the Lupins and Patos would be glad I'm gone. I was never really...trustworthy or open about what I was doing with any of them.” He admitted.

Satoru snorted. “Do you really think that they wouldn't be concerned for you, after a while? You worked with both teams for months, Noël.”

His expression softened and he placed a hand over Noël's. “Even if they didn't fully trust you, they’re still concerned for you. At least, let them know you're okay.”

**My once and again friend, I love you like I loved you from the beginning. And I will love you till the end. Once and again friend, you make it hard to defend all the love that I want to send to you.**

“That's what I've been trying to tell him but the chaton stupide refuses to listen, as usual.” Jean said. “Says the guy who steals shit all the time for his experiments!” Noël retorted.

“Anyway…” Geneviève said, sitting down next to Jean. “We're glad you and the others are concerned for our little brother, Satoru. We'll contact the others as soon as possible.”

Satoru nodded. “That's all I needed to hear. Thank you for your time.” He got up and left.

“I'm gonna make this song your ringtone for Keiichiro now.” Jean teased.

“Shut up.”

**I will love you the same and I will not blame you, even if you can't say my name without feeling some kind of pain.**

**I know how deep forgiveness gets to work through hurt without regrets. I've already taken the dive to accept.**

**What's mine and seen it as a gift of the divine. So now's your chance to be your love, to show you what you're made of.**

..

A couple days later, Noël received a text from Keiichiro. **_So, where should we meet up?_ **

**_There's a cafe around the corner from my workplace. We can meet there at 16:00 pm after my shift today ends._ **

**_Alright, see you there._ **

After his shift at the station ended (it was mostly just a bunch of paperwork), he went to the cafe and waited for the others to arrive. Noël ordered a coffee and watched the road.

Five minutes later, a car pulled up and Satoru, Sakuya, Keiichiro, and Tsukasa, stepped out and went over to the table he was sitting at.

“Noël, we missed you. We were so worried when you wouldn't respond to our messages.” Tsukasa said, hugging him.

“Sorry for worrying you all.” He apologized as the others sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Arsène had found out about the Back Worlders when he was working a heist in Annecy in 1907. He'd found a short paper on something called “Back Worlders” that had fled to Earth from another dimension centuries ago.

Investigations yielded the discovery of several high profile descendants. (Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, A.J Raffles, Bunny Manders, and Justin Ganimard.)

Arsène decided to run tests to see what the Back Worlders, or their descendants, were like. The DNA seemed to grant them a powerful sense of observation that someone who didn't know might mistake for psychic powers. Keen eyesight, an ability to breath in the Back World, a larger and slightly clearer memory than normal humans, increased strength and psychicality.

He discovered other, less human, traits as well. Not all descendants had them. Stuff like reflective eyes and good night vision, like a cat's. Venomous fangs and a venom sack (easily mistakable for normal canine teeth).

Raffles had been the one to inform him of a portal to the Back World in Brittany. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jean glared at Satoru. He charged, punching the officer in the face. “You bastard!” Jean spat in French. “You lied to the Patorangers about my little brother! You tried to kill him!”

Jean slammed Satoru against a wall. “Die! Die! Die! You lying bastard! No one hurts my brother!” He yelled, slamming the cop's head into a wall, over and over again, until Satoru had a bloody nose and face.

..

“Noël! There you are!” Geneviève raced over to where Noël was sitting and hugged him.

She let go of him and stared at him in concern. “I was worried that Satoru had killed you after he tried to shoot you.”

She handed him the X changer. “I got the collection piece back and defeated the Gangler.” She assured him. “I already gave it to Kogure.”

Noël relaxed slightly and stood up. “I don't think that's the real Satoru.” He said.

“What makes you think that?”

“I -” He collapsed on the ground. 

"Noël?" Geneviève crouched down. "Noël!" 

She took out her phone and called an ambulance. 


	4. Chapter 4

Geneviève hadn't had consistent contact with Arsène since 1913. In a way, she still preferred not to think about what had happened then. Her father had grown ambitious, perhaps a little too ambitious, about getting his hands on Gangler treasures. 

The last straw had been when he'd tried to marry her off to a man she didn't have any interest in, simply to get his hands on a treasure and possibly also political influence in Europe. 

Pierre Leduc had had about as much interest in Geneviève as Geneviève did in him; none at all. He'd fallen in love with a woman who Arsène had also fallen in love with, Dolores Kesselbach. 

Both Pierre and Dolores had died when Arsène had been busy trying to get the treasure. 

Geneviève had been upset and angry that her father had manipulated her and had cut off contact with him. She'd changed her surname to her maternal grandfather's surname, Lê. She moved to Toulouse. 

She still tried to stay in contact with Victore and Kogure. (She'd always referred to them as Oncle Kogure and Taunte Victore, ever since she'd first started living with them when she was eight years old.)

Twelve years later, she'd encountered a young man, maybe six or seven years younger than her and of white western European descent, who asked her for help. 

She'd been reluctant to help until the man, Jean, had told her he'd found evidence that they might be related. 

Geneviève had told him she wasn't surprised. Arsène was known for having affairs with women a lot, so Jean being her half-brother was far from the weirdest thing she'd experienced. 

When they started living together, it became clear that Jean was not the most stable minded person. He had anger issues, nightmares, panic attacks, and what would later be called “complex PTSD”. 

Both of them realized that this wasn't the right way to deal with problems, so they started coming up with ways to manage panic attacks, prevent nightmares, and control Jean's anger issues without escalating. 

Jean had been the one to suggest they work for the local police department as consultants. Geneviève had agreed. 

Everything had gone fine for awhile. 

Sometime during the 1940’s, Geneviève received a letter from Kogure informing her that Victore had passed away. Things had started going bad after the second world war ended. Jean, upset about the death and horror he'd seen during the war, began stealing antidepressants and getting high off them. He grew more distant and cold toward everyone. 

Despite Kogure and Geneviève's attempts to help him, Jean had gotten hooked. Geneviève, then working as a detective for the police force, had suspended her brother unless he got clean. 

In the 1970’s Jean had nearly died of an overdose. Kogure entered him in rehab.  

In 1997, Geneviève had come home from work to find her father in her apartment living room. That was when she had first met Noël. The seven year old was nervous when he'd first met his older siblings but warmed up to them quickly. 

The boy had been very excited to learn he had older siblings. Arsène had left shortly after, leaving Kogure to explain that her father had located another Back World treasure. 

Noël was adopted (which was surprising, considering how many affairs her dad had had in the past. He’d apparently stopped doing so after Dolores Kesselbach had died) and had been living with Arsène and Kogure for three months, so far. 

By the time he had to go home three hours later, Noël was excitedly asking Jean and Geneviève about their lives. They answered his questions as best they could, making sure to leave out details they thought would be inappropriate or too private. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satoru's ringtone is Hello by Oasis.

**Nobody ever mentions the weather can make or break your day.**

Satoru woke up, groaning in annoyance as he reached for his phone. “Who is this?” He asked tiredly.

“Satoru, you're okay?” Keiichiro said. He sounded surprised.

“Of course, I'm okay, Keiichiro. What's so important that you had to wake me up at 1 in the morning?”

“We thought you were dead.”

Satoru froze and frowned, his brow furrowing. “Huh? What do you mean by that? I've been in New York City for the past two years or so.”

He heard a strange sound coming from the roof, like a cat being killed with a hammer. “If you'll excuse me for a second, I need to go check on one of my roommates.”

Satoru went out onto the roof to see Sherlock hitting a grand piano with a sledgehammer. “Sherlock, can you keep it down? I'm talking to a friend.” He told him in English.

“Oh, sorry, Satoru.” Sherlock apologized. “I didn't realize you were awake.”

“How the hell is anyone going to sleep if you're doing that?” He spat, gesturing toward the wrecked piano and sledgehammer. He shook his head as he headed back inside. “It's too early for me to deal with this.”

…

“What happened here, Marcus?” Satoru asked as he came to the crime scene.

“Neighbors heard screaming coming from the apartment and thought someone had broken in.” Marcus told them, handing Satoru a report. “The victim is Tamara Yves, a 23 year old college student studying bioengineering.”

Satoru flipped through the report as Sherlock and Joan started looking around the apartment.

“It smells like rotting fish.” Sherlock remarked.

“We've been trying to figure out what's causing the smell, but we haven't found whatever it is yet.”

“Satoru, I think you might want to look at this.” Joan called.

He came over to where Joan was crouched near the couch and coffee table. “There's this odd substance here.” She noted, pointing at a dark reddish black stain on the floor, couch cushions, and tabletop.

“Looks too dark to be blood.” Satoru said. He got close, sniffed it, and gagged. “Doesn't smell like blood either.” He turned around and pointed at the dark stain. “Hey, Marcus, I think its this substance here that smells like dead fish.”

“I'll get a sample and send it to the lab for analysis.” Marcus replied.

Satoru frowned, thinking. “Something doesn't seem right.”

He looked around. Water on the floor. He dipped a finger in it. “Ah, cold.”

“So, what was the call you got last night about?” Joan asked.

“You heard that?” Satoru asked, staring in surprise.

“I couldn't sleep with the noise Sherlock was making with that piano.”

He shook his head and ran a hand down his face. “It was nothing, Joanie.”

Joan stared at Satoru, concerned. “The person you were calling sounded really worried for you.”

“It was a coworker of mine from the Japanese branch of GSPO.” Satoru answered.

An officer came out of the bedroom. “Uh, can someone help move the body?”

“What?” Sherlock said.

“Come look at this.” The officer lead them to the bedroom. Inside, the victim's body was encased in ice.


	6. Chapter 6

Jean looked up as Tsukasa and Hilltop entered the interrogation room. He'd been handcuffed and arrested for assaulting an officer an hour ago.

“You guys are going to ask me why I beat up Satoru, so let me just cut to the chase. That’s not the real Satoru.” Jean said. 

“What do you mean?” Tsukasa asked.

Jean reached into his coat pocket and took out a slip of paper with a phone number on it. 

“I asked Satoru for his phone number earlier, just in case we needed help. When I heard about a Gangler attack in the area, I called him. However, I noticed something odd. The phone number I'd been given by Satoru didn’t use the phone numbering plan from France or Japan, but the North American numbering plan.” He explained.

“If you don’t believe me, I texted my brother and Keiichiro and told them what I’d noticed. Talk to them. They’ll back me up.” 

…

Keiichiro dialed Satoru’s phone number.

“Who is this?”

Keiichiro steeled himself. “Satoru, are you okay?” He asked.

“Of course I'm okay, Keiichiro. What's so important you had to wake me up at 1 in the morning?”

“We thought you were dead.” He blurted.

“Huh?” Satoru sounded confused. “What do you mean? I've been in New York for the past two years or so.”

“I'm gonna have to hang up. I need to check on one of my roommates.”

Keiichiro sat in the passenger seat of the patrol car, listening to the rain falling against the windows and roof. New York. Why was Satoru in New York? He'd heard about Satoru getting transferred to the French branch a couple years ago after the Ganglers injured him. That had been a couple months before the Lupinrangers loved ones had been killed by Zamigo Delma, back in February 2016.

He texted the information to Tsukasa, Hilltop, and Sakuya, along with a recording of the call.

Satoru, or rather, the imposter, had been sent to a nearby hospital to have his face stitched up.

Sakuya texted back.  **_Has anyone heard from Noël or Geneviève in the last couple hours? I've texted Tooma to see if he has._ **

**No.** Keiichiro sent the text then texted Kairi and Umika.

Keiichiro went back to the station. None of the Lupinrangers had seen Noël in the past couple hours, though Umika reported hearing an ambulance siren.

“We'll get people to check any nearby hospitals for anyone matching Noël or Geneviève's descriptions.” Hilltop told them. “Satoru said he'd been in New York for the past two years. We should check with the head of the French branch, see if they can tell us anything.”

…

Umika received a text a few minutes after closing the bistro.

“Guys,” She said, running into the room. “The police found Noël. He's in the hospital.”

“Really?” Tooma looked at the text.

“According to the doctors at the hospital, he has two broken ribs, a bullet in his side, a fractured lower leg, and a mild concussion. It says Geneviève called an ambulance to bring him there a few hours ago.”

“Well, at least we know he's alive.” Kairi said. “What about the Satoru thing?”

Umika texted Tsukasa. “She says that Hilltop called the French branch and Satoru apparently quit two years ago, moved to New York, and started working with the 11th precinct of the NYPD as a consultant.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Hawes pulled back the sheet from the body. “There was air in the victim's blood vessels and the body ended up frostbitten. The wound in the back of her head incidents she died of blunt force trauma caving in part of her skull. The substance you guys found at the crime scene seems to be blood, but not human blood.”

Satoru pointed at the head wound. “This looks like it was made before she was frozen. It looks like it was made with either a scalpel or a butterfly knife.”

“She was dead before she was frozen.” Joan concluded.

“Yes, she was.” Hawes said.

“Does she have any family or anything?” Joan asked Marcus.

“Well, the neighbors said Tamara had family but they're back in El Salvador, but they did mention a man coming to her apartment often. A boyfriend, possibly. His name is Diego Matsumura.” He handed a file to Sherlock.

“Oh.” Sherlock said, frowning.

“What is it?” Satoru asked, leaning over to see the file.

“It appears our suspect is a lieutenant of Mara Tres.”

“I'll go interview the suspect with Satoru. You two can help analyze the scene and look for any new leads. Maybe go ask the college Tamara went to.” Joan suggested. 

..

“Diego Matsumura, open up. We need to talk to you.” Satoru called, knocking on the door.

An east asian man opened the door, one side supported by a crutch. “Yeah?”

“Mr. Matsumura, I'm Satoru Shinonome, this is Joan Watson. We're consultants for the NYPD. We have a warrant and we'd like to ask you a few questions.” Satoru told him.

They sat down on a couch. “So, Tamara is dead?” Diego said. He shook his head, setting his crutches down. “I can't believe it.”

“A neighbor said they heard you arguing with her a couple nights ago. Where were you around the time of 12:00 pm to 1:45 AM last night?” Joan said.

Diego folded his hands together. “You think I killed her? I was out of town for the past three days, helping Falcon with business. I was getting food for them at a store a couple blocks away, a 7-Eleven, I think it was.”

“How did you get injured, Diego?” Satoru asked.

Diego snorted and lightly slapped his right leg, which was in a cast. “My ex-boyfriend decided to run my leg over with his car a couple weeks ago.” 

..

When they returned home, Sherlock was already there.

“Did you get my text?” Satoru asked.

“Yes.” Sherlock replied. “I got security footage of the store Diego mentioned being at around the time of the murder. His alibi checks out. He's not our suspect.”

Satoru turned to look at the pictures taped on the board in the parlor. One stood out. “What's this about an imposter?” He asked.

“One of the students from the college told me and Marcus that Tamara had visited him about an hour before we'd arrived. The security tapes are upstairs. I was thinking of going through them tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter happens around episodes 23-25 of Lupat.

Geneviève and Tsukasa stared as Noël inspected the crime scene.

“Does he always do this when investigating?” Tsukasa asked, giving the other officer a confused look.

Geneviève rolled her eyes. “Not usually.” She walked over to where her brother was sniffing a painting.

“You better not be thinking of licking that.” She teased.

Noël frowned. “That was one time. And besides, I helped figure out the painting was a fake Marc Chagall. The paint used was much newer and had a different chemical makeup than the paint Chagall used.”


	9. Chapter 9

Joan woke up to find a knife stabbed into her night table. “What the hell?” She mumbled.

She noticed a note written in Japanese attached to it.

**_Joan, come downstairs. - Satoru_ **

She quickly got dressed. “Satoru!” She called as she descended the stairs. Joan stopped, staring in shock at the sight before her.

“Why the hell is there a bunch of knives in our living room?”

A bunch of knives and daggers were laid around the living room, covering every available surface.

Satoru came over, looking embarrassed. “Sorry, Joan.” He apologized. “Sherlock was analyzing the wounds the victim had last night. I'm helping him test knives to see which wounds would match the ones the victim has.”

Joan sighed. “Okay. That explains why there's an armory in our living room. What have you guys narrowed it down to?”

Sherlock picked up a folding knife. “The murder weapon was either a balisong, or butterfly knife, a weapon used in the Philippines for self defense.”

“Or a _kaiken_ , a traditional Japanese dagger used by the wives of samurai, either hidden in their sleeves or in a pocket near the waist of their kimonos.” Satoru added, picking up a single edged dagger. “It's mostly used in martial arts today.”

Joan grabbed the dagger from Satoru and examined it.

“Hey, give that back!” Satoru protested.

She glared. “Not a chance. You stabbed a dagger into my night table. You're fixing that first.”

He grumbled under his breath as he went upstairs to retrieve the other kaiken from Joan's room.

“So,” Sherlock said. “What do you propose we do next?”

“Well, I did notice that Diego had a lot of Japanese swords in a side room of his house. Maybe if we can get a search warrant, we can look for the murder weapon.”

Sherlock nodded. “That sounds like a great place to start. I texted Marcus to look into Diego and see if he goes to any martial arts dojos in the area. If we can find one he frequents, we will talk to the owner.”

Sherlock's phone buzzed. “Looks like he found one. A dojo in Queens, near Corona.”

..

Sherlock arrived at the dojo with Satoru and Marcus. As they waited for the dojo's head teacher to arrive, Sherlock decided to ask something.

“Have you gotten any calls from GSPO lately, Satoru?”

Satoru raised an eyebrow. “Why are you asking me this?”

Sherlock frowned. “I'm concerned. You've gotten quite a few calls from Japan lately. Is something wrong with your former coworkers?”

His partner shook his head. “No, not that I'm aware of. They've just been calling to know if I'm alright.”

The dojo teacher arrived. “Hello,” She said. “I'm Laura Saitou, the owner of this dojo. I understand you wanted to talk to me.”

“Detective Marcus Bell of the NYPD. These are our consultants, Sherlock Holmes and Satoru Shinonome. We're here to talk about a student of yours, Diego Matsumura.” Marcus said.

Laura frowned, her brow furrowing. “Did he get into trouble with an ex again?”

“No, ma'am. We think he murdered a woman named Tamara Yves.”

Laura stared blankly at the photo of the victim Marcus handed her. “I think we need to go talk in my office.”

Sherlock noticed a certificate hanging on the wall of Laura's office. A medical degree in neurosurgery. “Ms. Saitou, were you a doctor?” He asked.

“Yeah. I started doing martial arts to relieve stress and eventually decided to start my own dojo.” She replied as she sat down at her desk.

“So, I noticed that you recognized Tamara.” Satoru said. “How well did you two know each other?”

“We were dating a couple months ago, shortly before she met Diego. She used to come here every day to see me.” Laura smiled.

Marcus took out his notebook and pen. “I hope you don't mind me asking, but what were your whereabouts two nights ago at the time of 12:00 pm to 1:45 am?”

Laura stared, her smile dropping. “I was at home with my daughter. My ex-wife, Polly Teke, was with me since we had a visitation that night. I can give you her phone number.”

..

“I got your text.” Joan said. “Gregson managed to get a warrant for Diego's house. We found the murder weapon.”

Sherlock and Satoru stared at the photos of the house. “That photo of the scalpel looks suspicious.” Satoru remarked.

“I thought so too.” Joan said. “So, I thought I'd do more digging on Diego. He has no medical background and no reason to be keeping surgical equipment around his house.”

She handed an updated file to Sherlock. “You think it was planted.”

She nodded. “Maybe.”


End file.
